z'était un conte de fée, hein maman?
by pandore25
Summary: quand une petite fille demande à sa mère de lui raconter sa rencontre avec l’homme de sa vie… ca donne ca ! Attention, réalité légèrement déformée ! Mais toujours dans l’univers Ninja !


Titre : z'était un conte de fée, hein maman ?

Auteur : Pandore25

Rating : K

Résumé : quand une petite fille demande à sa mère de lui raconter sa rencontre avec l'homme de sa vie… ca donne ca ! Attention, réalité légèrement déformée ! Mais toujours dans l'univers Ninja !

**Z'était un conte de fée, hein maman ?**

Dans un petit salon très confortable, au cœur de Konoha, une petite fille blonde d'environ 5ans, coiffée avec des couettes et possédant de beaux yeux verts, interroge sa mère sur sa rencontre avec son père :

- Dit maman, il était comment papa ?

- Eh bien…il était très spécial. La première fois que je l'ai vu, je l'ai prit pour une tête à claque, il était… unique, tu vois ma chérie ?

- Mais pourquoi il était unique ?

- Il avait quelque chose de spécial, il n'était pas comme les autres… Tu vois, je crois que j'étais déjà amoureuse.

- Et tu l'as rencontré où papa ?

- à l'examen Chuunin ma chérie, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Oh raconte moi encore maman !

-Pff… Bon d'accord, mais quand papa rentre du travail tu vas coucher, d'accord ?

- Haï !

Et c'est ainsi que sa mère replongea dans ces souvenirs, jusqu'au temps de sa jeunesse avec celui qu'elle aime…

- Tu sais que j'appartenais à un autre village, n'est ce pas ma chérie ? Et bien ton père je l'ai d'abord rencontré dans la rue à vrai dire.

Il était complètement… craquant.

Avec sa petite moue, tu sais, celle qu'il fait quand tu lui poses des questions…

- Oui, quand je l'ennuie ! Rigola la petite.

- Exactement Naïola !

- Il est marrant quand il fait cette moue là ! Déclara Naïola.

- Et bien tu vois, rien que pour attirer son attention je l'ai provoqué.

Et il m'a carrément ignoré ! C'est ca qui m'a attiré chez lui.

Son attitude stoïque face à moi.

J'ai toujours été habituée à tout avoir, et là on me résistait…

- Et t'a fait quoi ensuite ?

- Tu le saurais si tu ne m'interrompais pas tout le temps, petite impatiente ! dit-elle en chatouillant sa fille.

La petite éclata de rire avant que sa mère ne reprenne :

- Ensuite, ce fut les épreuves de l'examen. J'étais assez nerveuse, alors quand je l'ai retrouvé à ces épreuves…

Je l'avoue, j'ai craqué.

Et pour l'impressionner, je me suis montré impitoyable.

- Avec tata Tenten ?

- Oui avec tata Tenten. Je dois dire que je le regrette, mais au moins il avait un aperçu assez direct de mon caractère.

Et puis le destin a fait que j'ai dû l'affronter. Et c'est là que je me suis rendu compte à quel point nous étions opposé ! Lui, il a fallut le pousser dans l'arène, et moi je me suis carrément précipitée au combat !

- Papa est un gros paresseux, hein maman ?

- Oui, mais c'est juste maman qui a le droit de dire ca ma puce.

Et puis, j'avoue qu'il a été assez prêt de me battre…

Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas encore perfectionné sa technique !

- Papa a dit que sa technique était parfaite.

- M'étonne pas de ce vantard. Mais tu sais que ceux de mon village, ainsi que moi-même avions été trompé par Orochimaru…

- Vi, l'horrible serpent pas beau !

- Voila. Et bien, nous nous sommes retrouvés ennemi, et puis finalement nous nous sommes enfuis, tonton Kankuro, Tonton Gaara et moi.

- Il est marrant Tonton Gaara, il frappe tout le temps Tonton Kankuro !

- Ils ont encore recommencé ! Attend un peu que je les attrape…

Enfin bon, ensuite je suis venue au secours de ton papa quand il a été attaqué par Tayuya.

- La méchante sorcière !

- Oui, si tu veux…

Enfin soit, toujours est-il que ton père avec la douceur qui le caractérise, a été vexé que ce soit une fille qui l'ai sauvé.

Il m'évitait, et il a même refusé une mission parce qu'elle devait se passer avec moi.

Et puis, au moment où je l'avais presque oublié, il vient nous prêter main forte pour sauver Tonton Gaara.

Et il me sauve la vie par la même occasion ! C'est là que j'ai été sûre que c'était l'homme qu'il me fallait ! J'ai donc été disons… légèrement collante, une fois certaine que Gaara s'en remettrait.

Mais ce monsieur pleurnichard m'a repoussé !

Je peux te dire que j'ai été furieuse, aussi quand j'ai dû m'occuper de préparer l'examen Chuunin à Konoha avec lui, près de 2 ans plus tard, j'ai accepté, afin de mettre les points sur les i une bonne fois pour toute !

- T'étais vraiment en colère maman…

- Ca tu peux le dire.

En plus, je n'avais reçu aucune nouvelle pendant ces deux ans !

Et puis quand je suis arrivée, il était là pour m'attendre.

Il m'a simplement dit de le suivre, et arrivé devant la demeure Nara il m'a dit que je logerai avec lui, parce qu'il n'y avait plus de place ailleurs.

Ce qui était en réalité faux, il y avait encore plusieurs logements libres, mais ils étaient tous en colocation, et ton père avait peur que je doive cohabiter avec un homme !

Et puis on a été pris par l'examen et on n'a pas vraiment beaucoup parlé…

Mais le silence nous convenait tout à fait. On n'avait pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

Ensuite, ma colère s'était tarie…

Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le moyen de lui dire…

Alors je suis repartie.

- Et ensuite ?

- Eh bien ensuite, Asuma est mort.

J'ai appris les conditions de sa mort, et j'ai été terriblement inquiète pour ton père.

Il arrivait toujours à se mettre dans des situations inimaginables !

Mais j'ai finalement appris qu'il allait bien, et je me suis déplacée jusqu'à Konoha pour l'enterrement d'Asuma.

Arrivée là bas, je me suis rendue compte que ton père était plus touché qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Il c'était mis à la cigarette, il ne regardait plus les nuages…

Et c'est ca qui m'a donné le courage de tout lui dire.

L'envie qu'il s'en sorte.

Qu'il surmonte cette épreuve.

Dès les premiers mots il a baissé le regard, et moi à la fait de ma tirade, j'ai eu peur.

Je me suis enfuie, comme une voleuse.

J'ai traversé les rues de Konoha à toute vitesse, mais ton père connaissait mieux les lieux que moi, et il m'a vite rattrapé…

La petite fixait sa mère avec intensité, attendant la suite des événements :

- Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé alors ?

Une voix s'éleva dans leur dos :

- Alors j'ai dit à ta mère que je l'aimais plus que ma vie, que la première fois où je l'ai vu j'ai cru voir un ange, qu'elle était le soleil de ma vie, les étoiles de ma nuit…

- Papa !

La petite sauta sur ses jambes, et se précipité dans celle de son père :

- Oula doucement Naïola !

Sa mère prit la parole :

- Tu es encore en retard Shikamaru !

- Désolé, Temari chérie…

XxX

Petit one shot tout mignon à l'occasion de la fête des mères

Bonne fête à toutes les mamans !

**Rewiews ?**


End file.
